


I knew then it would be a life long thing

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second last year at Hogwarts brings about some new changes for Ahsoka and Barriss who have always been the closest of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew then it would be a life long thing

**Author's Note:**

> All aliens in Star Wars are supernatural creatures here who can go to Hogwarts still.

The sight of a Hufflepuff in the Gryffindor rooms should have given people pause, but it wasn’t that unusual to find that Ahsoka had broken the rules – again – to give the password to Barriss and she’d come into the rooms early in the morning to find Ahsoka still asleep.

 

“Ahsoka.” Barriss sighed, crossing her arms. “Not again, we’re going to be late for class.”

 

Ahsoka merely groaned and shoved the pillow over her head.

 

“We’re going to be late for breakfast.” Barriss tried another tactic and Ahsoka peeked up from under the pillow with a huff.

 

“All right all right, I’m awake.” She shooed Barriss from the room to get changed into her robes, pulling them over her lekku and grumbling about being awake.

 

She shuffled down the stairs to the common room where Barriss was sitting.

 

“Wand.” Barriss said, without looking and Ahsoka groaned, heading back up the stairs to grab it.

 

“Why don’t wizards believe in sleeping in?” Ahsoka asked rhetorically.

 

“A mystery I’m certain you’d like to solve,” Barriss patted her on the shoulder as they walked towards the Great Hall. “Just as I’m certain the answer is not in the Forbidden Forest.”

 

She shot Ahsoka a look that meant under no circumstances would they be sneaking into it that night and Ahsoka just grinned back.

 

As they reached the Great Hall they could hear the commotion coming from it, the clanging of plates and cutlery that signified they’d missed the morning announcements.

 

They rushed in to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table where most of their friends were, ignoring the continuous strange look from first years who didn’t realize that by the time you got to sixth year none of the housing situation seemed to matter.

 

Padme and Riyo were both looking over their scrolls and greeted them with a nod while Anakin chuckled.

 

“Look who’s finally up, Snips,” He was trying to redo his tie, the green and silver colours of Slytherin standing out amidst the black.

 

Ahsoka waved her wand behind her back, whispering a spell and his tie slipped off his neck into his cereal. Anakin shot her an unamused look that Ahsoka merely grinned at and then ignored in favour of sitting next to Barriss.

 

“We miss any big announcements?” Ahsoka asked, trying to draw Riyo’s attention away from her scroll.

 

“Yes actually,” Riyo told making Barriss’ head shoot up from where she was eating in concern, “They announced the Yule Ball.”

 

“A ball,” Ahsoka made a face, “Who cares about that?”

 

“The school’s champion maybe,” Anakin said and grinned widely, clearly talking about himself as he was the Hogwarts entry in the Triwizard tournament that year.

 

Ahsoka exchanged a glance with Barriss, rolling her eyes.

 

“This whole tournament would be a lot more fun if more people could enter.” She stated.

 

“You’re just mad that I beat you for the title.”

 

“I’m mad that it’s cancelled quidditch for a whole year during my last chance to beat you for the title, again.” Ahsoka told him, sulking. The quidditch pitch had been rearranged to suit a challenge for the Triwizard tournament and it had been weeks since she’d flown.

 

“Don’t worry Ahsoka,” Barriss told her, smiling, “You’ll have plenty of opportunities to see Anakin beaten.”

 

The two broke off into snickers at Anakin’s cry of indignation.

 

“I know it’s frustrating to you guys but I think that the tournament is a good thing,” Padme broke into the conversation, “It shows that with one champion to represent every house that the house system is inherently flawed.”

 

“You’re using that argument in your next letter to the ministry then I take it,” Barriss stated and Padme nodded.

 

“I just need them to be forced to recognize that sorting students based on only a few characteristics and an old hat is detrimental to our actual learning and development.”

 

“If anyone can convince them to change that it’s you,” Ahsoka said and then turned to her breakfast to finish it before she and Barriss were late for potions and received a detention.

 

~~

 

The announcement of the winter ball had swept through the school and was all the students were talking about. Already Ahsoka had sidestepped a few spells being thrown by students angry that someone had asked out the person they were going to.

 

“What’s the big deal with this anyway,” Ahsoka complained to Barriss as they took their seats, watching Professor Shaak Ti set up a potion to show them at the front of the class.

 

“It could be nice,” Barriss shrugged, “A last chance to spend time with someone you care about.” She glanced over at Ahsoka.

 

“We’re all stuck at this place for another five months afterwards, plenty of time to spend time with people,” Ahsoka rested her head on her hand in boredom, missing the way Barriss bit her lip at that comment. “I’d rather we got the quidditch pitch back.”

 

Barriss shook her head but smiled, “You’ll get to fly again Ahsoka, I’m sure if we asked Professor Fisto he’d be willing to change the quidditch pitch back as soon as the first test is over.”

 

Behind them another jelly-leg jinx shot out and hit a wall, a loud angry yell following.

 

“At this point it’ll be because someone hits me with an inflatable jinx.”

 

“Sufflesco.” Barriss offered, probably helpfully and Ahsoka gave her an amused glance.

 

“We can’t all have them memorized,” She teased Barriss, a hint of fondness in her voice. She’d always admired how Barriss could keep all the charms and jinxes straight, Ahsoka was great at the ones they’d learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts but had trouble keeping the minor ones in her head.

 

The remainder of the class shuffled in and Shaak Ti clapped her hands together to talk about the potion she had at the front and then together Ahsoka and Barriss did their best to assemble it, coming in first to recreate it.

 

“I expect nothing less from you too.” Shaak Ti said as she walked by with a smile, like Ahsoka she was a Togruta, one of the first admitted into the school when they had let supernatural creatures in.

 

“Because Barriss and I make the best team.” Ahsoka agreed, throwing her arm around Barriss shoulders and smirking.

 

“Five points to each of your houses.” Shaak Ti nodded.

 

“I think it should have been at least ten.” Ahsoka whispered when she was out of earshot, making Barriss giggle.

 

The class broke up and Ahsoka headed to Charms with Professor Plo Koon as Barriss was off to Herbology with Professor Billaba, their classes wouldn’t intersect again until Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Windu.

 

As she drifted off it class in idle thought Ahsoka got an idea, one she couldn’t wait to share with Barriss.

 

~~

 

“When I said we weren’t going to the Forbidden Forest tonight I didn’t mean in exchange of something else just as bad.” Barriss sighed as they snuck through the halls of Hogwarts, their brooms in hand.

 

“This isn’t nearly as bad.” Ahsoka assured her, “No one’s going to catch us. This time.” She added least Barriss remind her of the last few times.

 

“Ahsoka,” Barriss said her name with the perfect amount of exasperation and disbelief that made Ahsoka grin.

 

“Trust me,” She knew Barriss did, otherwise she’d never have gotten the Mirialan to come along. It was one of her favourite things about Barriss, was how much she still trusted Ahsoka even after all these years where Ahsoka tended to lead them into trouble.

 

Ahsoka stopped when they reached a corner, peeking around to see if anyone was in the hall and spotting the ghost of Qui Gon floating there. His back was turned so she grabbed Barriss hand, rushing them along to the other side before he saw them.

 

She didn’t let go of Barriss hand as they went along, adjusting her grip a little though so that they were holding them more comfortable. It was an easy thing to do after so many years of knowing each other and Barriss didn’t comment on it.

 

They reached the old quidditch pitch and once more Ahsoka sighed, lamenting its destruction. Luckily the shack that held all the quidditch balls was still in place and it was easy to get into.

 

“You know this would be easier to play if there were more people with us.” Barriss squinted upwards, “And we still had the hoops.”

 

Ahsoka shrugged, “I’d rather play a half game with you than a full game with others.” She said truthfully.

 

“Oh,” Barriss looked down for a second and then back up, grinning. “Want to see who can catch the snitch?”

 

It might’ve sounded innocent to anyone else but Ahsoka caught the mischief in her voice. “Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily. I’m not playing against the schools best seeker for a game of who can catch it faster.”

 

“Then what is the plan?”

 

Ahsoka held up the quaffle, throwing it in the air lightly and catching it again, “Take turns playing chaser and keeper.”

 

“And the lack of a hoop?”

 

Ahsoka grinned at her, “Perfect chance to try transfiguration.” She cracked her knuckles, pulling her wand out from where she had tucked it in her pocket.

 

“Oh no.” Barriss said in mock horror, “I can’t look.”

 

“I’ve been practicing.” Ahsoka assured her and then looked at the wooden beam that was in the middle of the pitch, something that would have been involved in the tournament no doubt. “Watch this.”

 

At first it looked like it was going to work, turning slowly into something that resembled a quidditch hoop as Ahsoka concentrated.

 

She almost thought it would work this time when her concentration was broken by the cough behind them and the wooden beam broke into splinters as Ahsoka yelped.

 

They whirled around to see who was standing there, wincing when they noticed who it was.

 

“Well,” Obi-Wan said drily, “I can see the no admittance sign remains merely a suggestion for you two.”

 

“Detention?” Ahsoka guessed with a sigh.

 

“Perhaps something else this time. For an actual lesson that may stick this time.” He shook his head.

 

Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged a glance and Ahsoka smiled awkwardly at her, mouthing ‘sorry’.

 

~~

 

“I don’t think it’s a punishment.” Ahsoka said once they’d left Obi-Wan’s office and were instructed to go back to their rooms and that he would be checking to ensure they had.

 

She looked over at Barriss who’s shoulders were slouched, a frown on her face.

 

“What?” Ahsoka asked, trying to catch her eyes, “Barriss what’s wrong?”

 

“I actually wanted to go Ahsoka.” Barriss said quietly, referring to the Yule Ball that they’d just been banned from going to, “I thought-” Barriss stopped, frowning harder.

 

Ahsoka blinked, her mouth opening slightly as she tried to think of something to say but nothing came out.

 

Barriss looked over at her like she was waiting for something but Ahsoka still couldn’t say anything she just shook her head, turning and leaving Ahsoka standing in the hallway wondering what she had missed.

 

~~

 

When Barriss didn’t wake her up the next day and Ahsoka skidded into class to see her sitting next to Hera Syndulla she knew that she’d messed this up a little.

 

“I’m sorry,” She told Barriss again as soon as class was over, “I’ll tell Professor Obi-Wan it’s all my fault and promise to do detention along with this and maybe he’ll let you go.”

 

Barriss let out an annoyed noise that Ahsoka wasn’t certain she’d ever heard from her before, “I wanted us to both go Ahsoka.”

 

Ahsoka frowned, tilting her head in confusion, “But why would we both need to?”

 

Barriss left her after staring at her for a moment and Ahsoka watched her go, trying to puzzle it out until she was late for her next class too.

 

“Riyo,” She whispered to her while Plo Koon drawled on, “I need your help.”

 

“Is this about Barriss?” Riyo asked, turning slightly towards her and dropping her voice low too so she wouldn’t be heard. Ahsoka nodded and Riyo sighed, “Oh Ahsoka, haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Noticed what?” Ahsoka asked, a bit impatiently and annoyed there was something going on with Barriss that she could have missed.

 

Riyo pressed her lips together like she was debating how to phrase it and then asked, “Where do you see yourself in the future?”

 

“An auror.” Ahsoka said without a second thought.

 

“And?”

 

“And Barriss is my partner and we live together.” Ahsoka stated, shrugging, it was something that they’d already decided way back in third year.

 

“And there’s nothing else you can think of beyond that? Just your job and Barriss?”

 

“Well maybe some tickets to the Quidditch world tournament but why wouldn’t I think of Barriss? She’s important to me.” Ahsoka insisted, crossing her arms, “Why would I need anything else – oh.”

 

Riyo patted her on the arm, “You should talk to Barriss.”

 

“I should talk to Barriss.” Ahsoka repeated, sulking a little because now she wasn’t sure what to even say.

 

~~

 

She roped Riyo into helping her some more and then Anakin with the promise the promise that she’d help him work out the next clue he got.

 

He led her to the room that she needed and she shot a grin at him in thanks, scurrying inside and preparing for when he let Riyo know where she was to lead Barriss there.

 

Ahsoka nervously paced the floor, tapping her wand at her side, until the door creaked open and Riyo practically pushed Barriss inside.

 

“What’s all this?” Barriss’ eyes widened as she looked around, the lights of the room flickering across her skin to give it a lighter olive colour and made the black tattoos that adorned her face stand out more.

 

“Surprise,” Ahsoka said, partially with enthusiasm and partially with worry. She shot her hand up with her wand in it and yellow sparks flew from it, making the room glow a little more.

 

It looked a lot like the Great Hall when it was done up for Christmas and Ahsoka had tried her best to make it look fancier, as much as she could anyway.

 

“You said you wanted the Yule Ball with me,” Ahsoka began, shifting on her feet, “And since I can’t get out of not being able to go I thought I’d bring it to you.”

 

“Ahsoka,” Barriss smiled at her softly, “You really didn’t have to.”

 

“But I wanted to,” Ahsoka blurted out, “So we could spend time together. Because that’s important. To me.”

 

This had all sounded a lot better in her head and she groaned, muttering that fact under her breath.

 

Barriss lifted her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her laughter but failing. It made Ahsoka perk up and she walked over to take Barriss’ hand, pulling her close so they could dance, flicking her wand to make the instruments in the corner start up.

 

“You don’t have to,” Barriss repeated, rested her forehead against Ahsoka’s, “I just wanted the time with you.”

 

Ahsoka just kept grinning, “How else could I show I’m not the worst dancer.” She teased but stumbled a bit on the next step and the two of them exchanged a glance, bursting into laughter.

 

“Thank you Ahsoka.” Barriss said once she had stopped laughing, she leaned in against Ahsoka again, pulling her into a hug.

 

Ahsoka returned it, pressing her face into Barriss’ neck and smiling.

 

“Does this mean you’ll break the rules with me again?”

 

Barriss once more sighed in that perfect mixture of exasperation and fondness, “There’s no one else I’d rather be doing that with.” She promised and Ahsoka held her tighter, closing her eyes and appreciating the moment.


End file.
